To be a hero again
by Kasahiro Noon
Summary: Disaat Sasuke menjadi Hokage baru konoha...Terus apa yang Akan Naruto Lakukan...Happy Reading minna..Baru pertama kali bikin ff...ONESHOOT


**To be a Hero again**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**Story by: Kasahiro noon**

**Pair:sasusaku, naruhina (maybe)**

**.**

**Warning:Gj, gaada adegan romantisnya **

**.**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek,baru pertama kali di maklumi...dan jangan banyak2 kasih flamenya :(**

**.**

**ONE SHOOT **

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA :)**

**.**

**.**

pagi di konoha ini sangat berarti bagi sakura ,Naruto dan sasuke. tepatnya hari ini adalah hari penunjukan hokage ke-6 peganti tsunade senju. salah satu Dari mereka akan di tunjuk sebagai hokage.

"hei,sasuke,sakura. aku lah yang akan jadi hokage" Kata naruto sambil melempar senyuman

"hn...terlalu percaya diri sekali kau dobe" Kata sasuke

"sudah sudah" kata sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan

merekapun sampai di gedung hokage dan memasuki ruang rapat

"yaa,sudah kami simpulkan yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya adalah sasuke uchiha" Kata salah satu tetua negara hi.

"sasuke uchiha lah yang tepat menjadi hokage selanjutnya,untuk meredamkan permasalahan uchiha"

"dan kami juga mengangkat sakura menjadi penasehat hokage"

Naruto kaget dan ingin menangis pada saat itu, tetapi ia sekuat tenaga agar tetap tenang.

.

.

mereka pun keluar dari tempat itu.

"teme selamat ya" kata naruto sambil memberikan senyum palsu

"hn"

"naruto,setelah ini aku ingin merayakan ini,apa kau mau ikut?" kata sakura

"tidak sakura-chan aku sedang sibuk dan ingin segera pulang...dahh teme ... dah sakura-chan"kata naruto sambil berlari

naruto aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang,batin sakura

setelah keluar dari gedung,naruto berjalan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. tetapi raut wajahnya tidak dapat berbohong. setelah sampai ke taman,naruto bertemu shikamaru.

"yoo...naruto sedang apa?" kata shikamaru

"hanya sedang menatap langit"

"kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?"

"sasuke jadi hokage"

"APA KAU BILANG?, dasar tetua bodoh"kata shikamaru sambil membentak

mereka berdua pun menatap langit dengan tenang.

"ayah maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa menjadi yg kau inginkan" Kata naruto

shikamaru masih terdiam

"shikamaru,aku ingin bercerita ambisi Ku setelah gagal menjadi hokage, tapi jangan cerita dengan siapapun" Kata naruto dengan tegas

"ck medukosai, ceritakanlah"

"aku ingin membangkitkan kembali akatsuki"

"APA! jangan main-main naruto"

"aku serius,besok aku akan menjadi missing nin, jadi sampaikan salam Ku pada yang lain"

"na..."

naruto hilang memakai hiraishin no jutsu"

setelah sampai di suatu berkata pelan "aku tetap akan mencintai kalian dan konoha"

keesokan harinya

"tuan hokage ada Surat yg kutemukan di hutan untuk anda" kata salah satu shinobi

"apa ini" sasuke pun membuka Surat tersebut

~~~ hai teme, ini aku. mulai sekarang tulis namaku di daftar missing nin, dan jangan memerintahkan orang konoha untuk mencariku kalau mereka masih sayang nyawa mereka~~~

~~Naruto Uzumaki~~~

setelah membaca surat itu sasuke kaget , dia tak menyangka teman se team nya dulu itu jadi missing nin. sasuke termenung dan berpikir, "kalau ku kirim anbu untuk mencari naruto,aku takut anbu yg kukirim tewas semua...

sasuke pun terus berpikir cara untuk membawa pulang naruto...

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

konoha menjadi sangat makmur,saat pemerintahan sasuke. dan sasuke sendiri sudah menjadi kekasih sakura. dan tiba tiba...

BLARRRR...

"apa itu?" kata sasuke yang langsung melihat kaca

di saat itu naruto berjalan santai di jalan para penduduk kaget melihat naruto memakai jubah hitam dan berawan merah di sekitarnya. dan saat itu semua anggota rokkie 12 berdatangan untuk mencegah naruto

"Na...naruto?" kata mereka semua

"minggir Dari jalanku" kata naruto

"ke...napa denganmu naruto? kenapa kau memakai jubah itu"

"bukan urusan kalian"

"naruto tak kusangka kau benar2 melakukannya"kata shikamaru

"shikamaru yaaa,aku malas menghadapi jurus kagemanemu"

naruto menggunakan hiraishin ke gedung hokage.

"sasuke serahkan konoha kepadaku" kata naruto untuk sekedar mengancam sasuke

"apa yang kau lakukan dobe"

naruto pun menggunakan hiraishin ke atap gedung hokage. dan sasuke mengikutinya menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu.

"itu mereka"kata shikamaru

lalu anggota rokkie 12 mengikuti shikamaru ke gedung hokage

.

.

.

"kekkai"kata naruto

lalu terciptalah kekkai dari elemen angin yang melingkari gedung hokage.

"sial ada kekkai"kata shikamaru

"terpaksa kita hanya bisa melihat dari luar"kata neji

"ku harap tak seperti orochimaru dan hokage ke-3" kata shikamaru

situasi di gedung hokage...

"naruto apa yg kau inginkan"kata sasuke

"sasuke, aku ingin menitipkan kyuubi" kata naruto sambil mendekati sasuke

"hei berhenti...jangan main-main dobe" kata sasuke

naruto tersenyum dan mengambil pedang kusanagi sasuke dan menusukannya ke perutnya sendiri

"dobe apa yang kau lakukan!"teriak sasuke

anggota rokkie 12 yang melihat,menahan tangis sekuat kuatnya

"teme uhuk...uhuk...aku ingin menjadikan mu pahlawan sekali lagi"kata naruto sambil muntah darah

naruto membentuk segel jurus shikifujin dan mengeluarkan kyuubi dari tubuhnya dalam bentuk rubah kecil

"hiks...hiks...hiks..Naruto-kun" kata hinata yg menangis

naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"teme...uhuk...uhuk...pesan terakhirku adalah jaga baik-baik konoha dan ceritakan te..tentang...k...u"

naruto pun jatuh tak berdaya

anggota rokkie 12 pun menangis sejadi jadinya

"pasti akan kulakukan naruto" kata sasuke

lalu mayat naruto di makamkan di sebelah makam hokage ke-4

END

Maaf kalo kependekan hehehe :D

Namanya juga masih newbie

Minta Reviewnya dong

jangan banyak kasih flame ya :(

dan maaf kalo kata2nya kasar dan nggak sesuai dgn rating serta pairnya


End file.
